egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Pharaoh
Two mysterious beings are searching for an old bracelet belonging to a young boy by the name Leo Walker. Soon the jackal man attempts to steal Leo's bracelet, but Leo accidentally activates it, sending himself to another world. Synopsis In a museum late at night, the security guard is walking his rounds. Everything seems normal, save the two figures lurking in the shadows. One of them, a man wearing glasses and a fancy suit sneaks past the guard. As he starts looking for something, the other figure emerges from the darkness to attack him. The strange creature that looks to be half-man and half-dog. Before the pair can get into a fight, the guard arrives and orders them to stop. With the distraction, the man in the glasses vanishes. The dog-man then turns his attention to the guard, who runs away screaming. The next day, Leo Walker is at school, practicing his skills at basketball while his friends Dale and Bernie watch. Then Colin, the school bully arrives and taunts Leo. While talking with Colin, Leo's friend Kay arrives. After Leo's failed attempt to impress everyone with a basketball trick, Leo and the others head home. Later, at his home. Leo has to deal with his young brother and sister arguing over who gets the remote. When Leo himself gets ahold of the remote, he comes across a news report about the local museum and how it had been broken into the night before. Before Leo can learn more, his sister Juliet gets ahold of the remote and changes the channel. Leo's brother Toby offers Leo his toy ray gun, so that he can protect himself from the vandal's, or evil mummies while at the museum. Leo declines Toby's offer, assuring him that he will be fine. In the meantime, Toby digs out some of Leo's old toys. Including an unusual bracelet. Leo recognizes the bracelet as a gift from their grandfather. Leo then places' the bracelet on his arm. The next day, Leo and his classmates are on their field trip at the museum. Out of curiosity, Leo wanders over to the Egyptian exhibit. While their he runs into the man with the glasses, who introduces himself as Professor Kirby. When the professor takes an interest in Leo's bracelet, Leo gets nervous and hurries back to the group. As he gets back to the other students, another more sinister looking man catches sight of him, and grins menacingly. Elsewhere, in a magnificent palace. A man with the head of a bird approaches another who sits upon a golden throne. He tells the man, Kefer, that the "Last Pharaoh" has been found. Back at Leo's house, Leo's parents are leaving to make a dinner appointment. Leaving Leo in charge until they get back. As they drive away they fail to notice the sinister looking man from the museum is climbing the rooftops, heading for their house. However, before he can do anything, Professor Kirby appears. Warning the man to stay away from Leo. The pair get into a fight. While this is going on, Leo is putting his siblings to bed unaware of what's going on. Until he notes his grandfathers bracelet is starting to glow. The sinister looking man then briefly transforms into the dog-man from the night before. He manages to paralyze Professor Kirby. He then turns his attention back to Leo's house... Leo absently goes to his fridge to get something to drink. He then realizes he's not alone, the disguised dog-man has found him. However, before he can attack Leo, Professor Kirby intervenes. Frightened and confused, Leo has to rush to save his mothers prized vase from the fighting. Leo retreats to his room, but the dog-man finds him. Just as Leo is cornered, something strange happens. An orb-like object appears from under Leo's bed. The orb attaches itself to Leo's bracelet, causing it to glow again, brighter than before. The dog-man then demands Leo give the bracelet to him. Leo instead attacks the man with his basketball, which is granted strange power thanks to his bracelet. The basketball glows with energy and ricochets all over the room, hitting the dog-man and rendering him unconscious. Professor Kirby rushes into the room to see if Leo is alright. When Kirby tries to explain what's going on, Leo attacks him accidentally with the power of the bracelet. As Kirby is sent flying threw Leo's window, the dog-man, back in his true form tries to attack Leo again. Only Leo's bracelet glows again, enveloping Leo in an energy field before causing the boy to vanish. Leo then falls from the sky onto some sand. Leo looks around realizing that he was somehow transported to a wide open desert. As he looks around at this strange new world, the dog-man suddenly appears again. Leo tries to run but is quickly rendered unconscious. The dog-man then heads off to a sinister looking pyramid… Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Ramses * Horus * Kefer Dark Army * Anubi Others * Dale * Bernie * Colin * Kay * Toby Walker * Juliet Walker * Mr. Walker * Mrs. Walker * Professor Nolan Quotes "Looking for something...?" :— Anubi, speaking for the very first time. Professor Kirby: "One minute Leo." Leo: "...How do you know my name?" :— Leo discovers theirs more to "Professor Kirby" than it seems. "Your both crazy! Go take your fight out of my house!" :— Leo's response to two (seemingly) crazy guys fighting to the death in his living room. "Welcome, to the Kingdom of Egyxos." :— Anubi, who doesn't sound very welcoming, to the captured Leo. Trivia Real-world references * Their seems to be an error with the "Do Not Disturb" sign on Leo's door. For whatever reason, the sign is on the inside﻿ of his door when it should be on the outside. Category:Episodes